Just Our Beginning
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Azir is contemplating the Shurima desert when he gets a very strange visitor that just won't leave. Awkward courting!Rek'Sai, Oblivious!Azir.


A/N: Super weird, I know, but I really like Azir/Rek'Sai. If this continues, she'll get an anthropomorphic form.

* * *

Night fell over Shurima, a chill flowing into the air. A lone figure knelt in the sands, his head bowed. He sighed softly as he watched the sand he held in his claws drift away on the gentle breeze. Sorrow filled his heart, his desert home felt so empty now. His people were gone, all he had left was Sivir and the echos of sand that were his soldiers.

He closed his claws into a loose fist as his eyes shut. He felt the breeze ruffle his feathers as he pondered his lonely existence. The citizens of this new Shurima were nothing but cowards or grave robbers. They knew not their emperor nor did they care to and this saddened him greatly.

He slowly stood and fluffed up his feathers. He had left his armor home, not having to impress anyone out here on the empty sands. He turned and reached for his staff as the sands beneath him rumbled. He quickly took a defensive stance and raised a hand, calling forth a few soldiers of sand. His beak clacked as the ground erupted in a mighty shower.

He bravely held his ground and looked up as the air cleared to show a ghastly vision. Rek'Sai, queen of the Xer'Sai, stood before him as an impressive specimen. He swallowed thickly, know his soldiers would not be enough to kill the Voidborn on their own.

Rek'Sai roared loudly, saliva splattering against the soldiers. Azir had the sandmen hold their ground, he would attack the queen unless she attacked first. He was completely taken aback within the next second.

The massive female Xer'Sai's posture relaxed and she laid on her belly before him. The pose was not submissive in any means. She was simply showing him that she was comfortable near him and saw them as equal. the truth of this act made the falcon emperor blink in surprise. He waved his hand and the soldiers dispersed back into grains of sand, falling back to the desert floor.

The queen made a distorted noise in her throat as she pawed the ground her large foreclaws. Azir watched the massive monster as he walked forward. He raised his hand and held it out towards her. The queen raised her massive foreclaw, allowing him to touch it.

"What business does a creature such as you have here? Should not you be out destroying the rest of my domain?" He cocked his head to the side as she shrieked loudly. The sound stung his ears but he refused to cringe.

The Voidborn quieted down after that. Azir watched her in confusion, still wondering why she was here. He opened his beak to speak once more but was cut off as she leaned her head forward. She made a strange clipped, chirring sound deep in her throat. He was taken by surprise as she rubbed the side of her mandible lovingly against his torso.

Heat spread across his skin under his feathers at the affection from the beast that was supposed to have no heart. He coughed awkwardly as she refused to pull away. Her massive claw came forward and gently scooped him up. She sat back on her tiny hind legs and held him up. She let out a softer shriek and nuzzled him again.

He shifted slightly and hesitantly stroked her head. He swallowed hard, feathers fluffing up slightly in confusion as to what was going on. He tentatively stroked her mandible, letting out a surprised squawk as her tongue lashed out and wrapped around his arm. His eyes widened in fear, he did not wish to be revived after all these years just to be eaten.

Sensing his fear, Rek'Sai released his arm and instead licked his face; drenching his beak and feathers. He shuddered and she made a loud clicking noise. she lowered him to the sand and thumped her tail against the ground. The vibrations knocked him over and she roared happily. He blinked in shock as she ducked back into her burrow. He hesitantly waited for her to return, not wanting to anger her.

His stomach flipped slightly as she came back and she dropped half a dead goat in his lap. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and gave a fake happy chirp. She gave a happy roar and thumped the ground once more. She waited expectantly, giving him a soft chirr. He blinked slowly and groaned as he suddenly realized what she wanted.

He gently reached down, his claws delicately picking at the dead animal. He thanked his ancient gods that he was an animal now as he slowly ate a piece. He tried not to retch but she let out a happy shriek as he ate. She crawled closer to him, laying down and curling around him. She licked his side and nudged him, getting him to continue.

Azir sighed softly and continued to eat. It was hard but he was managing to swallow each bite despite the disgusting taste. He suddenly realized it was going to be a long night.


End file.
